


please (don't let me drown)

by DescendantQueen



Series: Whumptober 2020 [25]
Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Muteness, Nonverbal Communication, Short One Shot, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: Sawyer has an off day.Shenhua helps.
Relationships: Frederica Sawyer/Shenhua
Series: Whumptober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954495
Kudos: 5





	please (don't let me drown)

When Sawyer woke up, she felt off and she immediately knew why. She gave a muted sigh. She didn't want to deal with those _thoughts_ today. The young adult ran her hands through her hair as she nearly yanked her hair off. She then slumped back into bed, hoping that Shenhua came into the room to force her out of bed. But, on the other hand, she didn't want to do anything today and that included her usual _cleaning_. Sawyer pulled her wrist up to take a glance at the scars that outlined her wrists and she immediately felt sick. 

She placed her wrist away from her sight, now realizing how dangerous it was for her to do that. _I'm fine. I'm not desperate anymore. I'm safe. I'm fine._ Sawyer's thoughts was running too quickly for her to process things and it allowed Shenhua to crack open the girl's bedroom door and to see how she was doing. There wasn't her usual greeting as she took notice of Sawyer's shaking being and she relaxed her posture as she entered the room. "Sawyer." She called out to the girl and while the shaking didn't stop (she didn't expect it to), the girl did raise her head to look at the woman, her partner. "Today's an off day, is it?" She asked and Sawyer nodded her head. She didn't even have enough strength to grab her electrolarynx and that alone right there told Shenhua that Sawyer wasn't up to anything today but she didn't mind. 

She needed to slow down anyway. 

She knew that Sawyer would want company, even if she told her to 'go away', but the girl haven't even done that. Sawyer lifted her arms up and without any hesitation, Shenhua lifted Sawyer into her lap as she made sure to not just drop the tiny young adult into her lap. "You okay like this?" Shenhua asked and Sawyer curled up in the woman's lap, giving Shenhua her answer. Shenhua softly laughed as she allowed Sawyer to stay in her lap until she was ready to do anything. 

It had been a few hours since both women had fallen asleep. Fortunately, Sawyer had Shenhua move in a much comfortable way before they had fallen asleep. 

Sawyer had woken up first and she had woken up with a start. She was glad that she couldn't scream but she was also upset because she couldn't scream. She wanted to get her frustration out on something. 

Sawyer mutely sighed as she got up and walked out into the living and there was Lotten, sitting on the couch, playing video games. She waved to him and he waved back, noticing that she was there, like a living shadow. He didn't mind that she didn't have her electrolarynx. That was for her to decide when she wanted to use but she was fingering the item, keeping it close to her as she moved like a ghost towards the kitchen. 

Normally, Lotten would cook but since he was preoccupied and she was bored, Sawyer decided to do the cooking tonight. 

It would probably with her raging thoughts, after all. 


End file.
